The First
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: The first original Digi-Destined are summoned back to the Digital World to help the newer Digi-Destined against their first foe, Demonmon. Rated M to be safe.


**The First**

By Never Ending Illusions/Zaru

Summary: The first original Digi-Destined are summoned back to the Digital World to help the newer Digi-Destined against their first foe, Demonmon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon characters. I only own my Ocs and Lynxomon. A few of the digimon levels mentioned with my Ocs are also owned by Digimon creators.

A/n: My first digimon fic. Be loving! Thanks!

The Digital World was a beautiful place filled with flowers of every color and digimon of every kind. There was so much to do and so much to see that it would probably take years just to see it all. Gentle breezes blew through the trees surrounding the forest areas on the continent of Server. It was calm and peaceful with Bunnymons and Squirmons running back and forth up and down the trees and in and out of burrows. Yes, the Digital World was a gorgeous place and that's why the digi-destined were more than happy to save it. It was like a second home to them. A home which they could come and go to whenever they wanted now that the true evil of the data-filled world was defeated. It was also a place where they could have their victory picnic.

The twelve digi-destined sat around in a huge circle on several blankets so they wouldn't get their clothes or food dirty. There was a bunch to eat, more than enough for the digimon to chow down on, thanks to Yolei and her family's convenience store. Ever since her family knew about the digimon, they were more than happy to provide some form of substance for the group without the purple-haired girl having to pay for it.

Cody had brought along some of the sushi his mother always made for him, but really it was for his partner digimon Armadillomon. The yellow digimon happily munched on several pieces of raw fish at the same time, sometimes giving Hawkmon one here or there. The others just shook their heads when the it came down to the last one.

The fashion-loving Mimi sat down between Yolei and Sora giving out fashion advice here and there. Kari rolled her eyes remembering how her friend used to put too much emphasis on appearance. But ever since they had left the Digital World for the first time, she had changed somewhat, although still ready to give advice about fashion wherever needed.

The serenity was the best the Digi-Destined and their digimon could hope for. That was until a harsh wind blew and the sky above them was darkening ever so quickly.

"Huh?" Davis looked up in amazement. "That's quick. It's gonna rain, I think." He took another bite of his onigiri.

Tai glanced up as well. The leader of the digi-destined shook his head. "That's weird. How come the weather's acting up all of a sudden?"

Every human heard thunder in the distance and sighed disappointingly.

"This sucks!" T.K. shouted and stood up glaring at the heavy-looking black clouds. "Why does it have to rain today?"

"I don't recall hearing anything about it going to rain or not in the Digital World." Izzy, as always, had his trusty laptop computer with him whenever in the Digi-world. "Hmm." His fingers glided across the keys, barely touching them. "It's true. We shouldn't have any rain today. At least not in this part of the Digital World." He turned the computer so everybody could see the truth.

"You're right. But what do you call those up there?" Kari pointed upwards. "Maybe the forecast is just wrong."

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard in the sky, and Kari could have sworn she saw a skeletal body part sneak from within the depths. _But I could be wrong._

"Kari, what's wrong?" Yolei asked, worried about her friend. "You seem a little lost about something."

The short-brown haired girl closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Yolei." She smiled small before staring back into the darkness. "Everything's all right." A frown appeared before turning back to the others. "We might need to seek shelter if it's going to rain. Right, Tai?"

Her older brother, Tai, nodded. "Yeah. Come on, everybody! Let's go find some place to stay dry just in case."

All 12 of the Digi-Destined children packed everything away and headed into the forest. The little orange dinosaur, Agumon, Tai's digimon, was leading the way. He knew of a big cave to suit all of them so they easily enjoy their picnic without having to get wet. The group trudged through the forest as the sky continued to darken and thunder rumbled in the distance.

Matt looked up himself. "I don't think the rain's gonna hold off any longer, guys. We better hurry." He hastened his pace, only to find himself between Kari and Yolei, cutting in their conversation. "Come on, girls, you'll get wet if you don't move a little quicker than you are now." He smirked before almost getting smacked in the arm by Yolei. But he didn't go away without her warning.

"I'll get you, Matt, for calling us slow!" The purple-haired girl raised her fist making Kari laugh a little.

He laughed, his own digimon, Gabumon, trailing at his heels. "Agumon, aren't we almost there yet?" The blonde teenager asked.

"Oh, yeah! We're here! The cave's right over there!" He pointed a clawed finger toward a wide opening in a rocky cliff up ahead. "See?"

The others nodded in response and they continued to follow. Finally, they would be out of the oncoming rain and be able to finish eating. For once.

Gennai, still as his young self, was staring at a holographic image in front of him. His brows were narrowed unsure about what he was seeing. Earlier in the day, this image had come to him unexpectedly making him very wary of the possible danger that may soon come. He thought the danger of the digital world was over but apparently it wasn't. MaloMyostimon was the major cause of devastation in the Digital World and with him gone, the entire place was at peace. At least that what he thought.

He reached out pressing a few buttons that lit up in thin air from his fingers before images began switching around continuously at a leisurely, but fast pace. His dark eyes scanned through each one of them, his mouth opening wider with each one that passed.

"This is terrible." He muttered before stopping quickly on picture that caught his eye. Gennai's eyes darkened at the scene before him. It was a picture of an ancient, yet very evil digimon.

It was blacker than the darkest night. Body large but almost skeletal-like. Dirty and torn clothing hung in several places from its body, feet structured like that of SkullGreymon. The face… the hideous face was shadowed, covered with a hood, crimson eyes the only visible thing. In its right hand was what looked like a reaper's scythe, handle made of dark bones and the blade sharp enough to pierce through the strongest of digi-armor.

"Demonmon." His voice lowered an octave, malice within.

This was one digimon Gennai feared of reappearing over the years. Even though it was the first group of Digi-destined that defeated him in the first place. At least, they thought they did. It made the man wonder if that evil digimon was only weakened and went to reconfigure himself somewhere safe out of anybody's reach. Definitely a possibility.

After the battle with Demonmon, Gennai went to Primary Village personally to ask Elecmon if a new dark digi-egg had appeared or not. But, sadly, the electric digimon shook his head. No new egg described like that appeared in the village.

"Or somebody was taking care of it without being noticed." The digital being scratched his chin. Well, whatever way it happened, Demonmon was back and the Digi-destined needed to be notified about it right away.

Then he argued against it. They were still recovering from the battle against MaloMyotismon. Speaking of something like this right away could make them rather uneasy. Perhaps he should wait a short time before telling them. But even if he waited, there's a possibility that even all 12 of the Digi-destined and their digimon couldn't be enough to get rid of Demonmon for good. No. They were going to need help. Especially help from those who have been against this digimon before. Yes, _they_ would have to be notified as well.

TBC…

A/n: Hope you liked!

~Zaru~NEI~


End file.
